


a healer and a superhero walk into a march

by youngerdrgrey



Category: Black Lightning (TV), Queen Sugar (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey
Summary: crossover.Sure, Anissa's the exact sort of girl Nova used to stumble after back in the day. Another case study in the same activist infatuation she'd had with Chantal. But that doesn't mean anything will happen, right?





	a healer and a superhero walk into a march

**Author's Note:**

> \+ also, honestly, all I wanted was for them to acknowledge the work that the other’s doing, but they have more in mind than just that. (technically, post s2 of QS, but I mean, only minor spoilers there?)
> 
> \+ protest shirts for this fictional march read _MORE THAN A NAME_ to highlight that the town's literal name is Freeland, and people still aren't free there.

 

.

.

Micah gives a low whistle as he scans the crowd. "It's pretty impressive, I'm not gonna lie." A few hundred people have taken to the center of Freeland, all gathered to either protest what's been happening out in the city, or to get a glimpse of the mysterious hero, Black Lightning. Micah's in the latter group, and his phone's one click away from him going live on IG.

Nova tucks her hands into her back pockets. "You're only here to see him."

"Okay,  _and_?" Micah chuckles. "Like you're not here to see her." He throws one hand out to where Anissa Pierce manages a few volunteers a few feet away. His eyes snag on her get up -- on the MORE THAN A NAME t-shirt and the leggings that could probably be painted on -- before he glances back Nova's way.

Nova scoffs, but the disbelief's more at being caught than anything else. "I'm here for the march."

Micah rolls his eyes. "Sure you are."

She holds her head up even higher. Sure, Anissa's the exact sort of girl Nova used to stumble after back in the day. Another case study in the same activist infatuation she'd had with Chantal. Anissa cares about the community and her people and the ways in which injustices overlap to disadvantage everybody out here in Freeland. And she doesn't look half bad doing it.

"Your uncle's older than her," Nova reminds him. Ralph Angel clocks in at a smooth twenty-seven. Anissa's barely hit twenty-five, or so the Twitter threads say.

Micah shrugs. "The heart wants what it wants."

"Boy, you better--" He laughs, so Nova shoves the side of his face instead of finishing her sentence. Micah rolls with it and tucks himself up to her side for a quick hug. She almost doesn't even squeeze him back. She gives in, though.

Getting Micah out of Louisiana took a hell of a lot of bribing and promises, and it's another debt to Charley that Nova won't be able to pay back any time soon. But her nephew deserves the chance to see the world, and if he can help some people out at the same time, then she can grovel a bit to make that happen.

"I just want to see you happy," he says, which almost always means somebody wants to see her set up. "And maybe see a black superhero at the same time."

"Ah, yes, Brother Lightning." Nova slips on her preacher's voice for the last part. It gets a laugh out of Micah, and one from behind them too. Nova glances over her shoulder to see who's laughing only to catch Anissa herself stepping up to them.

"That's just what the Reverend calls him," Anissa says, brown eyes mostly focused on Nova. "Rest of us just go for his name."

Micah bounces a step forward. "Is he coming?"

Nova gives him a silencing look, but neither he nor Anissa pay her any mind.

Anissa says, "We won't know unless something happens, and I'm hoping nothing does." Past protests in Freeland have been shot up by the 100, something Charley was quick to mention when they brought up going out there. "We've got top notch security for this march. Cameras everywhere too, so it wouldn't be smart for any sort of heroes to pop out today."

"But you've seen him, right? I mean, you're the one of the first people he saved when he came out of retirement."

Nova's quick to say "You don't have to talk about what happened that night." She levels a stare down at Micah that shrinks him. "He knows better than to push about nights like that."

Micah's nostrils flare. "Thought it was good to talk about it."

"For you," Nova says.

"For everybody," Anissa says. She rolls her shoulders back while she evens out her breathing. "I don't think I've ever been as scared as when the 100 took me and my sister. As thankful as I am for Black Lightning being there, I'm just as thankful for my community for helping us readjust and supporting us after all that went down. Nights like that can change you, for better or for worse."

Micah nods. "Yeah, I know what you mean." His own near death experience left him damn near non-verbal before he started getting more involved with helping people out.

Anissa smiles his way, and he grins back easy as anything else. Then Anissa turns to Nova. Her smile stays, but the way her lips curl up at the edges makes Nova laugh. Anissa chuckles too.

"Nice to officially meet you, by the way." Anissa holds her hand out. "Anissa Pierce."

Nova takes it. "Nova Bordelon, journalist."

"You covering the march, or is this just for pleasure?" Anissa's eyes twinkle when she says it.

Nova does her best not to react with more than a tilt of her head. Does every lady out here have more game than she does? "My nephew wanted to see how y'all do it over here." She speaks over the forming smirk on Anissa's face. Grounds herself as she reminds herself of the reason for the protesting in this country. "And I wanted to let you know that I see you out here, putting in the work. I thank you."

Anissa straightens up with the shift in the conversation. She takes her hand back to her side. "Thank you too. Your piece from a few months back, the one about living in Trump's America, really resonated with me. I even got my little sister to share it."

Nova laughs at that. "Little sisters can be like that sometimes."

Anissa nods with a smile, but she has a sort of reservation to her, a respectful hesitance. "Right."

Nova nearly reaches for Anissa's hand again. She's always been tactile in that way. "Say what's on your mind. There's no judgment here."

Anissa wavers a moment before saying, "I saw your TV appearance with Dr. Robert DuBois." Nova's lips thin out at the name, and Anissa speaks quick to beat the empty thanks. "You held a lot more than your own up there, and I wanted to let you know that not everybody's waiting to switch things up on you the way he was. It wasn't very becoming, especially with someone you were close to."

Nova takes all that in, but it stays right under her skin. "That obvious?" She's never been the type to exactly hide a relationship, but she didn't need the world over knowing about it either.

"People talk."

Her nephew's talking right now. Micah making friends with another person in the shirt of the day.

Nova says, "That they do. Nice shirts, by the way."

"We've got a few extras. I can't get to any now, but maybe later? After the march, I mean, I've got a bunch at my place." Anissa leaves the offer open-ended. Her eyes hang on Nova's, and her lips nearly pout as she waits for an answer.

But Anissa's from this town where people talk about a superhero like it's nothing. Nova should probably stick to what she knows. Get everything in line with her family. Focus on herself.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Not that the idea of getting another shirt doesn't have her heart rate spiking already.

Anissa nods, though. "Can't blame a girl for trying, right?" She takes a step closer then, her hand coming out to snag Nova's. "If you ever do make it out here again, we should meet up. We can…" Her sentence trails while her thumb circles Nova's wrist.

"Talk strategy," Nova says. Anissa beams at her. "Maybe, next time."

Anissa lets go and bounces back a step. "I'll hold you to that. Alright, I gotta--" She gestures to the crowd around them before ducking back into it.

Nova watches her go. The tight leggings were definitely a decision made for moments like this. Comfort and solid watchability.

Micah whistles again, lower this time. "You know, a lesser kid would be pretty grossed out right now."

Nova rolls her eyes. "A lesser kid would be back in the hotel room."

His eyebrows pitch up. "But where will you and Anissa go then?"

Nova launches to swat at him, but Micah darts out into the crowd before she can catch him. She'll get the girl later; right now, she's gotta teach Micah about some boundaries.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> another moment that didn't happen included Nova saying superheroes had to be exaggerated and Anissa saying that Nova's Zika article was an exaggeration, _but_ that felt a little much for a first meeting


End file.
